Herbal tea used as milk supplement mainly aims at infantile intestine heat and stomach heat resulted from long-term intake of milk product. Accordingly, powdered milk is usually used in combination with the herbal tea used as milk supplement in order to relieve the intestine heat and stomach heat caused by intake of milk product.
Presently, two main types of herbal tea are available in the market. One type of herbal tea is in the form of traditional pack in which different raw materials of the formula of herbal tea are directly packed. This type of herbal tea requires users to decoct and concoct the different raw materials in person, which needs a long preparation time and results in different drug effects, even makes drug effects to vary greatly because of differences in the processes of decoction or concoction. Another type of herbal tea is in the form of ready-for-use granules, such products mostly contain excipients. Generally, excipients are inactive ingredients used as antiadherents, binders, disintegrants, and so on. For example, some excipients are used to give form or to help a drug to disintegrate into small particles for absorption. Typically, starch, lactose, sucrose and the like are used as excipients in drugs. However, starch is a kind of water-insoluble excipient which cannot be dissolved in water, it is therefore not suitable to be used as excipient in completely soluble granules. Moreover, it is not beneficial to baby's health to take in lactose, sucrose or other additives for a long time. For example, excessive intake of them will cause tooth decay, and long-term intake of them will cause obesity. In addition, blood sugar level of diabetic patients will rise due to long-term intake of sucrose. Also, some people may be allergic to some excipients—for example, many people are lactose-intolerant.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies existing in the prior art, there is a need to develop a ready-for-use herbal tea without excipient used as milk supplement.